


Comment Section

by Starryfaris



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bad Writing, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love Confessions, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starryfaris/pseuds/Starryfaris
Summary: Hinata tries to confess and Kenma keeps thinking he's the cutest boy in the world.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	Comment Section

**Author's Note:**

> I have a story here, don't think it's any good but you can be the judge. Kenhina is love.

It was late night, in a dark room illuminated only by a computer screen and the LED ring light attached to a camera. Kenma is sat in front of the screen playing a game while live streaming.

He had been playing this game for a couple of hours now and at this moment in time there is a lull in the game, he relaxes as he takes a sip of water from a bottle placed beside the screen, as he does so his eyes go to the comments section, he scans them and one comment stood out.

**How would you confess your feelings to your best friend?**

Normally he wouldn’t answer questions of that nature on his channel but it made him think. He was never interested in romance growing up but things started to change for him in High school. Romance, love, relationships they weren’t foreign concepts to him but he never thought about it much until a certain middle blocker came into his life.

And so he reads out the question and contemplates his answer, _“Well, I don’t know much about love or romance so all I can tell you is how I’d do it if it was me... First off it will need to be in a place you’re both comfortable in, the environment matters I think... maybe get some food so you have something to occupy yourself with or you could cook for them... Once they start eating, I’d tell them how much they mean to me, then I’d ease into telling them how I feel. Making sure they don’t choke on the food... If you get nervous easily then maybe write a letter so they can read it there... Also maybe give them a present, if they like you back and if they don’t then it can be a ‘I still want to be friends’ gift..”_ He chuckles slightly scratching his cheek. “ _I don’t know, really_.”

* * *

It’s been a few days since the comment and Kenma is still thinking about it. He is contemplating whether he should take a leaf out of his viewers book and confess to his best friend.

Both Kenma and Hinata spend most of their spare time together. With Hinata living in Tokyo, he’s always dropping by Kenma’s house and he frequently stays over.

Kenma has many unoccupied rooms in his house and one would definitely be allocated to Hinata if the latter didn’t insist on staying in Kenma’s bed every time he stays over.

Kenma thinks that they’re practically in a relationship, just without any romantic connotations. He would like to have a romantic relationship with Hinata but the thought of putting himself out there and possibly losing Hinata’s friendship scares him.

The sun had just set and Kenma is in his room looking at his phone, he’s reading a message Hinata had sent earlier that day. He smiles at it fondly, not only does Hinata impose himself on Kenma, but it’s that he doesn’t care that he imposes himself onto Kenma and to be honest neither does Kenma.

 **Shoyo:** _KENMA!!! I’m coming over today, ok. I’m going to make us dinner so no need to order anything, I’ll have everything we need. See you later_ 😘

After a few moments, Kenma hears a distant ‘Hey Kenma' from inside the house. He always leaves his door unlocked on the days Hinata comes over so Hinata can let himself in.

Kenma leaves his bedroom and heads towards the sound of rustling of bags. He finds Hinata in the kitchen unpacking a few grocery bags.

“Hey" Kenma says as he takes a seat at the table. 

“Hi Kenma, I’ve missed you.” Hinata says as he continues unpacking.

“You saw me yesterday” Kenma chuckles.

“That’s a whole 24 hours Kenma.” Hinata says as a matter of factly

Kenma thinks no one can be as cute as Hinata and he’s so happy to have him in his life. His mind goes back to the comment he received the other day. He contemplates about whether he should confess to Hinata or not.

His thoughts are interrupted when Hinata calls his name.

“Sorry, what?” Kenma says shaking his head of the thoughts

“I was just saying that I’m going to make a Brazilian dish called Galinhada, basically chicken and rice.” Hinata says

“Oh ok cool.” Kenma says as he nods his head

“What are you thinking about?” Hinata asks

“Nothing much.” But Kenma’s head is full of thoughts of Hinata

Hinata stops what he’s doing, “if it’s not a good time, we can do it an...”

“No, Shoyo. I want you here.” Kenma interrupts.

“Are you sure?” Hinata asks a bit apprehensive 

“Yes, I’m sure.” Kenma smiles

Hinata grins, “Ok" and resumes preparing the food.

After a little while, Hinata stops what he’s doing and looks at Kenma. Kenma notices and trails his eyes to meet Hinata’s.

“You don’t have to stay, you can go play a game or something if you want.” Hinata tells Kenma

Kenma shakes his head, “No. I like watching you.”

“Oh" Hinata says as he tries to suppress a smile.

When dinner is nearly done, Hinata tasks Kenma with setting the table and when he gets to the table, Hinata notices that Kenma has him seated opposite, he frowns and moves it so he’s seated next to Kenma instead.

Kenma watches this happen and huffs out a laugh. Hinata is probably the cutest boy on earth, he thinks.

They sit to eat and as the minutes tick, Kenma notices Hinata is quieter than usual. Kenma takes side glances at Hinata as he contemplates asking if anything was wrong.

“Shoyo" Just as Kenma is about to ask he gets interrupted 

“I LOVE YOU.” Hinata yells as he turns to face Kenma

Kenma inhales in shock, resulting in him choking on a piece of food in his mouth. Hinata immediately brings a cup of water to Kenma’s mouth as he starts rubbing his back. Kenma takes the cup and drinks the water.

“I’m sorry, Kenma" Hinata says worriedly. “I wasn’t supposed to make you choke. I’m so stupid.” He rebukes himself

Kenma sets the cup down and just looks at Hinata, hoping what he shouted wasn’t just his imagination.

“I knew I’d mess up" Hinata whispers to himself

Hinata reaches into his pocket a pulls out a piece of paper, he reads it and calms himself. He looks Kenma in the eyes as he places his hand on top on Kenmas.

Kenma’s heart skips a beat at the touch. Hinata opens his mouth to say something but no sound comes out, he frowns. Hinata exhales in defeat, he gets up from his seat and goes to where his bag is placed. He looks through it and pulls out a piece of folded paper.

Coming back to the table, he hands the paper to Kenma. Kenma takes it tentatively.

“Read it please.” Hinata says.

Kenma takes the paper, Hinata is shuffling in his seat in anticipation.

Kenma unfolds the piece of paper and looks at it. “Erm.. I’m going to go hide while you read it" Hinata says as he tries to get up. Kenma grabs his hand and pulls him back.

“Stay... please.” Kenma says looking at Hinata. Hinata slumps back and covers his face with his free hand.

Kenma keeps a hold of Hinata’s hand as he starts to read the letter.

_**Kenma,** _

_**I feel as though meeting you all those years ago was fate, that the only reason we both got lost was so that we could meet each other. I felt an immediate connection, I didn’t understand it at first but I knew that we’d become friends. The more I got to know you the stronger the connection became, I found out how amazing you are and how much I liked spending time with you.** _

_**You always supported me in everything, you believed in me when even sometimes I couldn’t. You mean so much to me. Sometimes I get scared about showing it because I never want to lose you but most days just thinking of you helps make my day a better one.** _

_**No matter where I went or what I did, you never left my heart. I wish I could express all the thoughts I have about you but right now all I can say is I love you.** _

Kenma is surprised, he didn’t know his feelings were reciprocated, he looks up at Hinata. He wants to shout how much he loves his Shoyo but words evade him, he is literally speechless.

Hinata realises that Kenma has finished reading the letter, he looks at Kenma eager for an answer but when none comes he makes to let go of Kenma’s hand but Kenma grips it tighter. “Don’t go.” Kenma squeaks out.

Hinata puts his other hand on top of Kenma’s and taps it “I’m just going to my bag.” So Hinata lets go and goes to his bag.

Kenma scans the letter again, he thinks that it is the best thing he's ever read. His love reciprocated forever in black and white. The thought that if he wanted he could read it every minute of his life, made his heart leap. He folds it carefully and places it in his pocket. 

Hinata comes back to the table and hands Kenma a gift, “It’s ok Kenma, we’re friends.”

“No” Kenma says as he wills himself to speak.

“What?” Hinata says in shock, “Please Kenma, just forget...”

“I want more than friends.” Kenma says interrupting Hinata’s plea “I love you too Shoyo.”

Hinata looks at Kenma wide eyed, he’s nearly on the verge of tears. “Really?”

Kenma smiles as he puts a hand on Hinata’s cheek, “Yes" Hinata grabs Kenma’s hand with both his and closes his eyes as he leans into the touch. He has a massive grin on his face.

Kenma is sure it didn’t go exactly how Hinata expected it to go but they got there in the end.

While cleaning the table, after finishing the food. Kenma finds a piece of paper on the floor, it’s a list:

• Make dinner (Makes sure he doesn’t choke)  
• Tell him how much he means to me  
• Tell him I love him  
• (Write letter if nervous)  
• Give him a gift

After he’s read it, he wonders why Hinata has this so he decides to ask him. “Shoyo, what’s this?” Kenma asks holding up the paper

As soon as Hinata sees it he sprints towards Kenma grabbing it out of Kenma’s hand. “Oh it’s nothing” Hinata says as he laughs nervously

“Shoyo tell me, what is it?”

Hinata sighs and bows his head in embarrassment, “It’s a list on how to confess.”

Kenma smiles, Hinata was definitely the cutest boy on the planet he thought. “And how did you come up with it?”

“Er.. the internet. It’s crazy what you can find on there.” Hinata huffs nervously averting his eyes

For some reason the comment from his live stream comes to mind Kenma’s mind, he was oddly specific when he said all that and now Hinata had it on a list. The pieces start to add up.

“Shoyo, where on the Internet did you get it?” Kenma smirks

“Yuhhub" He mumbles something incoherent 

“Where?”

“Youtube, Ok.” Hinata has turned a slight shade of pink

Kenma starts laughing, if he thought Hinata was the cutest boy on the planet before then he’s now the cutest boy in the whole universe.

“Kenmaaaa” Hinata whines as he throws himself onto Kenma and buries his face in the crook of his neck. “It’s not funny" he mumbles

“I’m sorry Shoyo, I just can’t believe you asked the person you wanted to confess to, about how to confess to them" Kenma says as he chuckles

“I know, I’m stupid.” Hinata says as he lifts his head up, he slides his hands to Kenma’s waist.

Kenma cups his face, “No. You’re not stupid, you’re just Shoyo.” His kisses him on the cheek. “You’re amazing" a kiss on the other cheek, “You’re kind" a kiss on the forehead, “You’re warm" a kiss on the nose “and you're sooo cute.” A kiss on the lips.

When Kenma pulls away, he’s realised what he’d done by the look in Hinata’s eyes. Hinata’s face lit up and a grin stretching from one side to the other. Kenma hides his face behind his hands, embarrassed by his straightforward attitude.

“Kenma, you’re allowed to kiss me. I’m your boyfriend now.” Hinata says as he smiles at Kenma endearingly

Hinata slowly pries Kenma’s hands away and holds them in his. “I’m so happy right now.” Hinata says smiling.

“Me too.” Kenma says as his eyes meet Hinata’s. 

* * *

“Hey, you forgot to open the present I got you.” Hinata says as he hands Kenma the wrapped gift

“Oh sorry.” Kenma takes it and starts to unwrap it, he gasps in surprise. “Shoyo, how?” it was a new game Kenma had wanted.

Hinata chuckles, “You mentioned it once in passing, you haven’t bought it yet have you?  
“No I was going to go and buy it tomorrow.” Kenma says as he scans the box

“Do you like it?” Hinata asks

“Yeah, it’s awesome.” He says as he looks up from the game. “ Just like you.” Kenma smiles

This makes Hinata smile the most blindingly bright smile ever. If Kenma can look at that for the rest of his life, he'd live the happiest life ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if you wasted your time reading this, I know I suck. 😭 Also please don't get triggered by the fact that I called Hinata, Kenma’s best friend. You're allowed to have more than one.


End file.
